


Sketches and Kisses

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: genyatta - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Cyborgs, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Romance, they give me a big ol feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While drawing in his sketchbook one afternoon, Genji decides to make Zenyatta his new muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches and Kisses

Sitting upon the steps of the Monastery, Genji gazed at the great horizon. A book and pen in hand, he was sketching away the landscape before him. The cyborg admitted he was no artist, but a lesson he learned from his Master taught him that drawing was a way to soothe the soul and perfect the preciseness of the hand. He paid attention to how the mountains cast shadows on the valleys below, how the sun’s light hit many of the different areas, and how his teacher sat peacefully near a cherry blossom tree… 

“Hm?” Genji paused his drawing once he had spotted the omnic.

The monk’s back was turned away from him, facing the scenery he had just been doodling. Genji hadn't noticed him there before and wondered if he even knew he was here at all. Observing his teacher for a while, he watched as Zenyatta floated calmly in the air. 

“He must be meditating.” Genji told himself and lifted his pen back up to continue his drawing.

Though, now he was finding it hard to keep his eyes focused on his original sketch. No matter how hard he tried, Zenyatta kept coming back into his view. Setting his pen into the book he sighed. He wasn't upset, not in the slightest. Only now it appeared he wouldn't be finishing his drawing any time soon. Looking at Zenyatta once more an idea formed in his head. He might as well draw him if he was only able to look at him. He embarrassed himself at that thought but shook his head. Gathering his supplies he hopped gracefully down a few steps until he was closer to where Zenyatta meditated. It appeared the omnic still hadn't realized he was there, so he hoped it wouldn't disturb him too much if he sketched him quietly. Flipping the book to a new page, he got into a comfortable sitting position and readied his pen. He started with a simple outline before going into the details, Zenyatta had a lot of those. Once he had a basic structure put together, he decided to start with his face.

His hand moved steadily as he drew it out; the bolts and parts on the outer part of his head. Then he worked his way to his chin, he couldn't help but think the way it was built made him look like he was always smiling. Genji felt his lips curl into a smile of his own under his mask. After feeling satisfied with how he drew the face, he worked his way down to the neck and shoulders. He did his best to sketch out the many pistons that came out of his neck and traveled down to his chest. The curves of his shoulders, and how the wires around his waist curled. Genji stopped himself when he realized he was no long drawing him, but was just checking him out in general. He put his hands in his lap embarrassingly at the realization. Looking down at what he had sketched, he decided to add shading real quickly and finish for the day. However, he couldn't stop thinking about how he had been looking at Zenyatta. His pen pressure became heavier and heavier with each stroke until he felt the tip of it snap under his grip. 

“Ah, damn it!’ He hissed at himself as he lifted the broken pen up to his face. 

His eyes focused behind the pen and he realized Zenyatta was staring at him. It caught him off guard and he dropped the pen. He must of heard his exclamation and ruined his meditation. Genji was mad at himself, but it quickly turned to something else when he noticed that Zenyatta was now approaching him.

“Good afternoon, Genji. I see you have taken my advice and have been drawing…”

Zenyatta stared down at the open page and Genji realized he'd left it open on the doodle of him. 

“Me.”

Zenyatta simply said and returned his attention to Genji. Genji could feel the heat emitting from his face and he picked up his book. Not to quick, as he didn't want to give away his embarrassment to his teacher.

“I was drawing the mountains, but I noticed you under this tree and thought you would be a better muse.”

His thumbs ran over the cover of the book and he tried his best to keep eye contact. Zenyatta nodded at his statement and lifted his head up a bit.

“Well I am honored to be apart of your sketches. From what I saw you were using such detail.”

“Thank you, teacher. My drawing skills are not the best, but I tried to draw you to the best of my ability.”

He decided to open the book again and show Zenyatta the drawing. He would feel ashamed if he kept it from him. Zenyatta took the book from his hold and looked down at his portrait. Genji waited patiently as Zenyatta took the time to look it over. He watched as the omnic lifted a hand and used his fingers to trace the outline of the sketch. 

“It is quite beautiful how you took into consideration of my build.”

“I do quite admire it, Master.” Genji admitted, not knowing how else to put it. 

Zenyatta looked up, feeling touched by Genji’s words. He appreciated that Genji thought so highly of him, even though he didn’t see himself as being that attractive. But the way Genji was watching him, he could tell there were a lot of thoughts going through his mind. It made the omnic heat up thinking about how most were probably of him.

“Do you mind me asking if I may keep it? I understand if you want it for yourself, it is a wonderful drawing.” Zenyatta asked hopefully, staring down at it once more.

“Really, Master? You want it?” Genji watched Zenyatta nod and continue to stare at the picture. The guy was pretty cute… how could he say no? “Of course, then. I can always make more, if you’d let me.”

“I’d happily oblige to being your muse again.”

Genji grinned and bowed to him. Zenyatta handed the book to him so he could tear the page out. With the greatest care, he removed it from the sketchbook and placed it into Zenyatta’s eager hands. While passing it over their fingers brushed and Genji pulled away shyly. The omnic chuckled lightly to himself and gripped the paper carefully.

“I will keep it in a safe place. Thank you again.”

Zenyatta floated next to Genji, seeming to turn away to head back to the Monastery. Instead, he turned his head and leaned it against Genji’s. The omnic hoped Genji would recognize the action as a kiss, given that he didn’t have lips. Genji knew exactly what is was, however. He had not been expecting such a gesture and he stood frozen in place. He felt his entire body under his armor heat up and steam emitted from the pours on the sides of his mask. Zenyatta felt the steam hit his face and he pulled away slowly. The cyborg was looking at him now, his body language suggesting he was very flustered. He took a good guess that Genji must be very red under his mask. Zenyatta began to worry that his gesture might’ve been too forward, but his thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Genji’s hand against the side of his face. Zenyatta looked into Genji’s visor and tried his best to read what he was thinking. Yet, his questions were answered when Genji leaned forward and pressed his mask against Zenyatta’s face. Zenyatta hadn’t been expecting Genji to return the gesture, but he wasn’t disappointed. A hand rose to place it atop Genji’s and the omnic leaned into the kiss. Zenyatta began to giggle quietly and Genji smiled like an idiot under his mask. Zenyatta’s giggles were one of his favorite things to hear, and they never failed to make him blush. Genji nuzzled his face lightly which only cause more giggles to erupt from Zenyatta. Genji wanted this to last, but he didn’t want to take up much of Zenyatta’s time either. Pulling away slowly he ended their kiss, but kept his hand pressed to his face.

The two stood in their places, both at a loss of words after the moment they had just shared. Genji let his hand go and rubbed it shyly against the back of his neck with embarrassment. He didn’t know why he had kissed Zenyatta back, but he felt like he had too. It only made his heart flutter more knowing that Zenyatta had returned it. Zenyatta’s hands gripped onto the drawing, feeling flustered from all the affection he had just received.

“I will let you return to your drawing then.” Zenyatta said to break the silence, placing a hand on Genji’s shoulder as he began to float up the stairs. When the hand slid from his shoulder, Genji turned around and nodded.

“Yes, thank you, Master.” He replied and watched him as he made his way toward the Monastery. He looked down at his book in hand and sat back upon the steps. He placed his elbow on his knee and his cheek on his hand. Zenyatta had left him feeling as if there were butterflies in his stomach. He thought about how fast he had left, but he was probably embarrassed. Zenyatta and him both knew about each other’s feelings for one another, yet they were both still figuring it out as they went along. Genji believed they had made some good progress today…

He looked over his original drawing before flipping to a clean page. The kiss was difficult to get out of his mind, so he began to sketch a series of sappy doodles that may or may not have involved him and Zenyatta. He would make sure that his Master wouldn't find these ones.

Zenyatta had made it up the stairs, all the while staring down at the gift he was given. Making his way to a small hut, he entered the room where he stayed. Sliding the door closed, he floated over to the table in the room where he kept most of his prized possessions. He’d collected them over the years, and each held such great meaning to him. Now, placing the drawing up against the wall behind it he had added one new item to the collection. The wall behind the table was quite empty, he hoped that maybe he could have it filled with other drawings one day. If the robot could, he’d be smiling right now. A big, loving smile, all thanks to Genji.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Genyatta fan fic! It's short and the ending felt a little rushed to me but, I hope you all like it!


End file.
